Renaissance, Vengence et Difference
by Azertya
Summary: Contrainte d'oublier ses parents, Hermione tombe en dépression. De retour à Poudlard pour sa septième année, elle découvre que Ron la trompe. Pour la jeune fille, la goutte d'eau fait déborder le vase...Et si une aide imprévue et insoupçonné l'aidait à se venger de celui qui l'a fait souffrir ? Et l'amour dans tous ça ? Juste un délicieux mélange de haine et d'attirance...
1. 1) Bienvenu à Poudlard

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, je me lance dans les fanfictions, sur les conseils (ou plutôt le harcèlement) de certaine personnes de mon entourage (oui, Alex, Juju et Nina, je parle bien de vous...).**

**Donc ceci est ma première fic, et accessoirement mon premier Dramione. Merci d'avance pour votre indulgence et votre compréhension...**

**N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review, c'est gratuit, ça m'aide et ça donne le sourire.**

**!ATTENTION! Cette fic contiendra par la suite un ou plusieurs lemon ! Vous êtes prévenus...**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling, seul l'histoire est de moi...**

**Sur ce, j'arrête de bavarder et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_Prologue_

La guerre était terminé. Harry avait gagné. Voldemort était mort et enterré.

Le monde semblait renaître de ses cendres, se reconstruire. Plus aucune menace ne planait sur Londres, et pourtant...

Les cellules psychologique de St-Mangouste étaient complètes. Des sorciers par millier avait sombrer dans la folie ou la dépression. D'autre encore, moldus ou Sang-de-Bourbes, subissaient aujourd'hui les effets secondaire des nombreux maléfices qui avaient été créé sous le règne de Voldemort, tous plus noir les uns

que les autres.

Des familles entières avaient été décimées. Des enfants massacrés, des femmes violées, des hommes torturés, des bâtiments détruits... le combat acharné qu'avait mené le Trio d'Or pour la liberté s'achevait aujourd'hui, à l'aube de ce que beaucoup appelait _La Grande Guerre_, mais le mal que le Mage Noir avait fait était irréversible...

Oui, le monde renaissait de ses cendres, comme le phénix renaît après avoir été consumer par les flammes...Mais encore faut-il qu'il en ai la force...

_Chapitre 1: Bienvenue à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie..._

Hermione attendait sur les quais de la voie 9 3\4 depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Elle regarda sa montre pour la dixième fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la gare. Le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver et Ron et Harry n'étaient toujours pas là. La jeune fille commença à se ronger les ongles d'angoisse quand une voix familière la fit sursauté :

-RON ! HARRY ! VENEZ VITE ! HERMIONE EST LÀ !

Ginny. Toujours à crier a plein poumons pour obtenir ce quelle voulait. Sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répliquer, la rouquine sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure ami. Ron et Harry arrivèrent ensuite, un peu à la traîne, comme toujours, quand Molly Weasley les rappelas bien vite à l'ordre :

-Les enfants ! Le train est arrivé !

Les jeunes Gryffondors montèrent rapidement à bord du Poudlard Express, pour leur avant-dernier voyage, une pointe de nostalgie dans le cœur... Rapidement, Ginny rejoint Luna, Dean et Neville dans leur compartiment, laissant un Trio d'Or pensif...partagé entre la joie de ce retrouver et la peine que la Guerre avait laisser dans leur cœur. Car oui, les plaies ne s'étaient pas toutes refermées, et leurs cicatrices étaient encore bien visibles.

Harry restait refermé et silencieux, comme si un poids immense pesait sur ses épaules. Pourtant, si c'était le cas il n'y a encore que quelques mois, ça ne l'était plus aujourd'hui.

Ron, quant à lui, était déçu du comportement d'Hermione. Elle ne laissait absolument pas croire qu'il était en couple avec elle. Il savait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'ouvrir à lui, mais cela commençait à bien faire ! Ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et il ne l'avait toujours pas embrasser ! Il n'en pouvait plus, et il se retenait de ne pas lui sauté dessus dès qu'il la voyait.

Hermione était tout aussi déçu, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle n'aurait pas penser que son meilleur ami et son petit ami soit aussi distants. Ce que les garçons ignoraient, c'est que, pour Hermione, les vacances avaient été bien plus mouvementé que prévu. En effet, la jeune fille avait sombrer dès son retour dans le Londres moldus, se rendant compte qu'elle était orpheline. Ses parent n'étaient pas mort, certes, mais ils ne se souvenaient plus d'elle. Et tout ça par ça faute. Elle savait qu'utiliser un sortilège d'Oubliette serait sans retour, et à l'époque, elle se sentait prête à en assumer les conséquences. Mais une fois devant le fait accomplit, la jeune fille se rendit vite compte qu'elle était loin d'être aussi forte qu'elle le pensait. Ça avait été le début de la descente aux enfers...

Ses parents avaient crée un compte pour elle à Gringotts. Bien qu'ils soit moldus, ils avaient accès à cette banque pour pouvoir préparé l'avenir de leur fille dans la société sorcière. Et elle y avait trouvé une jolie somme de gallions. Pas autant que Harry, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais elle n'arriva jamais à s'y sentir chez elle, pleurant chaque jour, chaque heure, minute et seconde...

Elle regrettait sa petite chambre aux couleurs pastels. Elle regrettait les odeurs alléchantes de nourriture quant sa mère cuisinait. Elle regrettait le bruit assourdissant que faisait son père quant il se mettait à bricoler dans le garage. Elle regrettait sa vie, tout simplement...

A compté de ce jour, Hermione se détesta. Elle se maudissait, se haïssait, s'infligeant elle même de la douleur, se mordant la peau jusqu'au sang, se frappant la tête contre les murs, se griffant le visage et s'arrachant les cheveux. Ses voisins tentèrent même de l'emmener à St-Mangouste, mais elle se défendit farouchement, clamant haut et fort qu'elle n'était pas folle, juste ''un peu perturbée'', même si au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était faux.

Elle avait réussi à calmer ses crises de folie peu avant la rentrée, mais son corps était régulièrement parcouru de spasmes et de douleurs affreuses.

Elle s'était promis de ne jamais en parler. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres élèves ait pitié d'elle. _La pitié rend faible et vulnérable_, pensait-elle. Non, elle ne le pensait pas, disons plutôt quelle essayait de s'en convaincre...

Le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus total. Personne n'osait engagé la conversation, se contentant de laisser leur regard valdinguer ici et là.

Quant l'imposante silhouette de l'école de sorcellerie se fit apercevoir, une agitation impressionnante s'empara du train. Certain irradiait de bonheur, d'autres était plus mélancoliques...et Drago Malfoy n'était pas de ceux là. La guerre n'avait eu quasiment aucun impact sur lui, ou en tout cas, il n'y laissait rien paraître. Il avait repris son masque de fer, derrière lequel il cachait toujours ses émotions. Ce fameux visage, marqué d'une impassibilité étonnante, qui lui donnait un air grave et renfermé, et qui faisait presque peur. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille les blagues de Blaise et les anecdotes de Pansy.

Tous les élèves s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle et attendirent patiemment le discoure de la nouvelle directrice : Minerva McGonagal en personne !

Rien de bien fameux, elle félicita tous les combattants de la guerre pour leur courage et leur bravoure et demanda une minute de silence pour les nombreux défunts.

Après la répartition, les plats apparurent sur les tables et tous commencèrent à manger dans la bonne humeur. De tout le repas, Hermione ne remarqua pas les deux yeux gris remplit de convoitise qui l'observaient en silence...

-Et, Dray ! Tu m'écoute ?

Blaise sortit le blond de sa rêverie.

-Qu'es que t'a à fixer Granger comme ça ? On dirait que tu t'es lancé dans une analyse approfondit de l'expression de son visage ! se moqua Pansy.

-Tu n'a pas tout a fait tord...

-Et depuis quant tu te préoccupe de l'état de santé de cette chère Hermione ?

-Depuis que j'ai remarquer que la belette ne la calcule même plus, alors qu'ils sont censé être ensemble !

-Oh...Mr Malfoy aurait-il des vues sur la sage et prude Mlle Granger ? soupçonna Blaise, avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Drago ne répondit pas...

A la fin du repas, le Prince des Serpentards rejoignis son dortoir, sa tête pleine de question. Pourquoi Hermione était si distante avec son ''petit-ami'' ? Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré ? Pourquoi ses joues avaient l'air plus creuse ? Il devait trouver les réponses à ses question, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il sentait que c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Après tout, un Malfoy arrive toujours à ses fins, n'est-ce pas ?


	2. 2) L'accord d'une vengence

**Hey tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi, je pète la forme ! (ok, je me suis peut-être un peu lâchée sur la coke...no comment !) Donc, voici le deuxième chapitre de ma première fic, qui j'espère vous plaira autan que le premier ! On se retrouve en bas pour les RAR. Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre 2 : L'accord d'une vengeance_

Ça faisait un mois que le Trio d'Or était revenu à Poudlard, et Hermione dépérissait de jour en jour. C'était une excellente comédienne, car personne ne s'en était aperçu. Pourtant, la jeune fille avait perdu facilement six ou sept kilos depuis la rentrée, et cela n'avait pas échappé à l'œil attentif d'un certain blond aux yeux cendrés...

Hermione l'obsédait. Il ne pensait qu'à elle depuis le début de l'année, et pour une raison mystérieuse, la voire aussi mal en point le troublait profondément. Il avait bien essayer de retrouver ses valeurs, de sentir le sang de sa pire ennemie lui être inférieur, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il la considérait désormais comme son égal. Et putain, ce que ça pouvait le faire chier ! Il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer en cours, et un seul mot résonnait dans sa tête : Hermione. Attend...une minute...Depuis quand il avait cessé de l'appeler Granger ? C'était à ne plus rien comprendre...Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malfoy était vraiment perdu...

Le mois passa rapidement, et c'est le 27 octobre au soir que la jeune Gryffondor se rendait au bureau de la directrice, qui l'avait convoqué quelques jours plus tôt. Arrivé devant le grand aigle d'or, elle sortit le parchemin sur le quel était inscrit le mot de passe, quelle déclama d'une voix forte :

-_Métamorphosus._

Aussitôt, l'aigle pivota sur lui-même et Hermione pris place sur les quelques marches de l'ascenseur. Une fois dans le bureau, la jeune fille fut heureuse de revoir Fumsech, le phénix de Dumbeldor. L'oiseau vint se poser près d'elle sur la rampe dorée de l'escalier.

-Je vois que vous connaissez déjà Fumsech, Miss Granger. Remarquer, cela ne m'étonne pas de vous. Asseyez- vous, je vous en pris.

La directrice avait fait son apparition derrière l'imposant bureau de marbre de l'ancien directeur. La jeune fille obéit, malgré la pointe d'inquiétude quelle ressentait et quelle s'efforça de maîtrisé le plus vite possible.

-Vous êtes de loin une de mes meilleures élève, Miss Granger. Vous avez beaucoup de talent et une volonté de fer. C'est une grande qualité que j'admire énormément chez vous, et c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes là aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : voulez-vous devenir un animagus ?

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour.

-M...Moi, Madame ? Un animagus ?

-Oui, mademoiselle. Vous en avez toutes les capacités.

-Oh, Madame, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir ! Quand commençons-nous ?

-Et bien, dès maintenant, si vous le voulez !

Au bout de trois heures, Hermione avait réussi à visualiser, non sans peine, l'animal qui dormait au fond d'elle. Le professeur avait jugé plus prudent de choisir un animal qui représentait le caractère de sa jeune élève pour facilité son adaptation avec son corps d'animal. Un tigre. Son animagus serait un tigre. Alors quelle s'apprêtait à partir, la directrice la rappela.

-Miss Granger ! Je ne vous serais que trop reconnaissante si vous teniez ces cours supplémentaires sous le secret. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on croit que je vous favorise pour votre statut d'héroïne de guerre.

La jeune fille acquiesça et repartit dans son dortoir le plus silencieusement possible. Il était dix heures passer quant elle dû réveiller la Grosse Dame pour entré.

Hermione continua de revoir la directric fois par semaine et commençait à maîtriser de mieux en mieux sa transformation. Si ces entraînements l'épuisait, elle souffrait avec plaisir. Ça lui permettait de se changer les idées. Elle voulait prouver au monde entier qu'elle était digne de l'espoir que McGonagal avait mit en elle. Et elle y arriverait. Elle saurai se transformer en tigre avant Noël, elle l'avait décidé. Et quand Hermione décidait quelque chose, il était presque impossible de l'arrêter.

Environ deux semaine plus tard, il n'était que huit heure quand McGonnagal la congédia. Jugeant qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre, Hermione décida de faire une surprise à Ron. La jeune fille couru dans les couloirs sombres du château, et arriva à son dortoir. Cependant, quant la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione crut voir son monde s'écrouler...

Ron était là, en train de se faire bécoter par Lavande Brown, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de le forcer ! À ce moment précis, Hermione aurait voulu être à des millier de kilomètres de Ron, de Poudlard, de Londres, d'Angleterre même ! Un violent coup de poignard s'abattit sur elle quant elle entendit son ''petit ami'' murmuré ''Je t'aime, tu es parfaite, embrasse-moi, encore...'' S'en fut trop pour elle. La jeune fille quitta le dortoir en pleurs, sous les regards satisfaits de Ron et Lavande.

Hermione ne descendit pas manger ce soir là, prétextant un devoir à finir et une fatigue extrême. Quand Harry et Ginny furent plus ou moins rassuré, la brune fit mine partit en direction de la bibliothèque, mais dès qu'elle fut seule, elle rebroussa chemin et se réfugia dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle pleurait quand le fantôme arriva.

-Tien ! Encore un chagrin d'amour, à ce que je voit...

Hermione ne releva même pas la tête.

-Tu veux que je te raconte comment Ron a demander a Lavande si elle était célibataire ?

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de la jeune fille.

-Si tu t'obstine à ne pas me répondre, je vais te le faire regretté !

Elle ouvrit la cloison d'un des lavabo, déclenchant ainsi une immense fuite. Une pluie d'eau glacée commença à tombé sur la jeune fille, trempant ses cheveux et ses vêtement. Mimi s'en alla avec un rire machiavélique, qui accentuèrent les larmes d'Hermione...

Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour elle, Drago passait devant les toilettes quant il entendit un bruit métallique, de l'eau qui coule et le rire affreux de Mimi Geignarde. Curieux, il attendit que le fantôme parte pour entré. Il ne fut pas surpris quant il vit Hermione assise par terre, trempé, le corps secoué de sanglots.

-Granger...

Pas de réponse...

-Hermione...

Toujours rien...Drago l'entendait cependant marmonner quelque chose entre ses dents, qui claquaient frénétiquement à cause de l'eau froide. Il s'approcha, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, et commença à comprendre des bribes de phrases.

-...il doit...payer...il...n'avait...pas...le droit...de...me...faire...ça...

Oh ! La jeune Hermione avait des projets de vengeance ! Intéressant...

-Qui ça, Hermione ? Qui doit payer ?

Elle daigna enfin relevé la tête. Ses yeux noisettes étaient remplit de rage et de désespoir, mais, curieusement, il les trouvaient très beaux.

-Qu'es...que...ça peut...te...faire...réussi-t-elle à prononcé.

-Moi aussi il y à quelqu'un contre qui je veux me venger. Est-ce qu'on parlerait de la même personne..?

La jeune fille eut un moment d'hésitation. Sentant sa crainte, Drago sortit sa baguette et la posa par terre, pour lui montré qu'il ne tenterait rien sur elle...Hermione se dévoila enfin :

-Ron...il...m'a...trahie...

Un sourire en coin typiquement Malfoyen se dessina sur le visage de Drago.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui en veux ? Questionna Hermione, qui avait visiblement retrouvé ses esprits.

-Mon père devait passer 20 ans à Azkaban, mais la belette à convaincu son père d'appuyer la demande de perpétuité. Et il l'a obtenu...

Le serpentard marqua un temps.

-Réfléchi Hermione...si nous nous allions, il n'a aucune chance...

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, un sourire MAUVAIS !

-J'accepte, a condition que nous passions un accord...

-Très bien. Premièrement, tous doit rester secret, à moins qu'on ait besoin de quelqu'un pour X raison...

-Je suis d'accord. Deuxièmement, ce n'est plus ''Granger'' et ''Malfoy'', mais ''Hermione'' et ''Drago'', et on arrête de s'insulter jusqu'à ce que ce pacte soit rompu...

-OK. Troisièmement...Aucun ne met en danger l'autre, que se soit pour se venger ou pour autre chose...

-Parfait. Je pense que nous sommes quitte à présent...reste à élaboré un plan pour piégé Weasley...

Oh là là...Quand Hermione commence avec les noms de famille, c'est mauvais signe...

-Oui, mais pas dans ces conditions...

Le blond repris sa baguette, lança un sort de séchage sur Hermione et un Réparo sur le lavabo que Mimi Geignarde avait soigneusement amoché.

-Voila. C'est mieux comme ça...

-Oui, merci...

Une heure plus tard, les deux alliés sortirent le plus discrètement possible. Leur plan de vengeance était prêt...

Le piège était tendu et Ron, comme un idiot, courait droit dedans...

**RAR**

**Shady185 :**** Désolé pour la longueur des chapitres, mais je n'arrive pas a faire plus long. J'espère que ça te plaît quand même !**

**Faerycyn :**** Merci pour ta review !**

**Bluhair :**** MERCIIIIIII !**

Joker : Oh, non...en voilà une autre...

**Nedjy :**** Désolé pour les fautes ! J'espère que tu me pardonnera...**

**Delphine03 :**** Alors, verdict ?**

**Tajuju3 :**** Calmos ! ça arrive !**


	3. 3) Trouble et nouvelles affinités

**Bonjours (ou Bonsoir !). Vous allez bien ? Moi oui ! Merci pour vos review ! Elles me font toutes très plaisir ! Aujourd'hui, découverte du fameux plan de Hermi-mi et Drago-go ! (ok, j'avoue, j'ai un peu tirer sur la corde niveau drogue en ce début de vacances...bon, je vais arrêter de vous bassiner avec mes soucis d'addiction, je vais finir par faire fuir la moitié de mes lecteurs !).**

**Petite parenthèse, j'ai écrit il n'y a pas longtemps un petit OS assez court et triste sur Luna, est-ce que je le publies, ou est-ce que je retourne me pendre avec mes idées lugubres pour seules compagnes ?**

** Bref, bonne lecture et RDV en bas pour les RAR.**

_Chapitre 3 : Trouble et nouvelles affinités_

-Je t'aime, Hermione ! Combien de fois je t'ai répété que je suis sortit avec Lavande dans le seul but de te rendre jalouse, pour que tu reconnaisse enfin tes sentiments...

-Mes sentiments ? Quel sentiments ? Je n'en éprouve aucun pour toi, Weasley !

-Si Hermione ! Tu m'aime, mais tu t'obstine à le nier. Je t'imaginais plus intelligente que ça !

La jeune fille riait intérieurement. Son plan marchait à merveille ! Ron était si prévisible, et si pitoyable ! Cependant, même si elle aurait voulut se défouler un peu plus, elle ne perdait jamais de vue les objectifs qu'elle avait mis au point avec Drago. Ils étaient clairs, nets et précis :

Phase 1 : Lui faire regretté.

Phase 2 : Se faire désiré.

Phase 3 : La vengeance, dans le sens propre du thème.

-Ne dit plus jamais que je ne suis pas intelligente !

-Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et ne le serais jamais !

-Tu ne pourras pas en aimer un autre que moi, ma belle...

-Navré de te décevoir, mais...C'est déjà fait !

Les joues du rouquin se teintèrent d'un joli rouge brique, si caractéristique des Weasley.

-Qui est le connard qui t'a enlevé à moi !

-Ah...ça, c'est un secret !

-Répond moi !

-Oh, regarder moi ça ! Me donnerait-tu des ordres, Weasley ? J'en arriverais presque à croire que c'est MOI qui t'ai rendu jaloux...

-TU SORT AVEC QUELQ'UN JUSTE POUR ME RENDRE JALOUX !

-Toi tu l'as bien fait...chuchota t-elle à son oreille, d'une voix dès plus sensuelle.

Elle le faisait tourné en bourrique, mais lui était trop stupide pour s'en apercevoir. Elle quitta la salle de classe inutilisée qui avait été témoin de leur petite ''altercation'' avant de se glisser dans le couloir ou Drago avait suivit toute la dispute sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, que la jeune fille avait soigneusement ''emprunté'' à son meilleur ami.

-Alors là, tu m'épate, Hermione ! Je ne te savais pas si bonne comédienne... J'ai presque failli y croire !

-Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Drago...

Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, une étrange complicité s'était tisser entre les deux alliés. Après tout, ne dit-ont pas que les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ? Mais Hermione ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle savait qu'une fois vengé, le pacte serais rompu et ils recommenceraient à s'insulter, comme toujours. Mais pour l'instant, elle se laissa un peu aller et profita du presque-ami quelle s'était faite.

-Hermione...j'aimerais modifier un petit détail dans notre plan...

-Dit toujours, on verra bien...

-Il y a certaine personnes de mon entourage qui serait bien content de participer à la phase 3...

-Tu sais quoi ? J'allais te le proposer...

Drago eu un sourire machiavélique...Décidément, Hermione ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre ! En fait, elle était tout l'inverse de l'image toute faite qu'on avait d'elle : timide, maladroite, gentille et naïve. Franchement, qui avait lancé ces rumeurs bidons ? Elle était manipulatrice, rusée, séductrice et avec un brin de sadisme. Drago se rendit compte avec horreur (ou bonheur, ça dépend comment on l'interprète) qu'il venait de cité les principales caractéristiques de la maison des Serpents.

-Blaise et Théo...suggéra-t-il.

-Zabinni et Nott...confirma-t-elle.

Puis ils partirent à la recherche des deux concerné.

Ils les trouvèrent dans la cour, avec Pansy Parkinson et les sœurs Greengrasse, Daphné et Astoria. Hermione se cacha dans un couloir et pendant que Drago allait chercher ses deux meilleurs amis. À leur arriver, l'accueil fut...comment dire...spontané !

-Tiens ! Miss-je-sais-tout en personne ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'...

-Ta gueule Zabinni ! Je suis là pour...

-Et ça se rebelle en plus !

-Bon, Drago, explique leur, moi j'abandonne...

Drago ricana gentiment, avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Il leur expliqua leur plan de vengeance, la discussion dans les toilettes, le pacte, et pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'eux. Les deux Serpentards acceptèrent sans hésité, ravis de foutre une raclé à la belette.

-Dit donc...Granger...Je ne savais pas que tu avais des pulsions psychopathique...remarqua Théodore.

-Vous les serpentards vous croyez vraiment tout ce qu'on vous dit. La prude et sage Hermione Granger n'existe pas...Moi aussi je porte mon masque...

-Et nous montreras tu ce qu'il y a en dessous de ce masque ? répondit Blaise.

-Ça...ça ne dépend que de vous...dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Bon, je doit y aller, j'ai potion avec les Serdaigles...

-Bon courage alors...dit Drago.

Elle leur fit un signe de la main et partit comme le vent, laissant derrière elle un Drago vainqueur, un Théodore intrigué et un Blaise complètement paumé !

-Wow...Si je m'attendais à ça...Dray, tu l'a ensorcelée, c'est pas possible...

-Et non, mec, comme elle l'a si bien dit, j'ai su faire tombé son masque...

-Et comment elle est, la Granger sans masque...

-Serpentardesque ! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Bon, demain à une heure, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

Quand Ron remonta dans son dortoir, il trouva une lettre poser sur son lit.

_Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir crier dessus, cet après-midi. Je pense qu'on devrait se voir, juste toi et moi...Tu avais raison, je suis loin d'être intelligente..._

_Demain, une heure, tour de l'horloge, ne sois pas en retard..._

_Hermione_

_**Le lendemain...**_

Tout était près. Drago, Blaise et Théo savait ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Hermione était en position. Il ne manquait plus que la victime. Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup...

Quand le rouquin arriva en haut de la tour, il y trouva une Hermione perdue dans ses pensées et qui ne l'avait pas entendu. Enfin...ça, c'est ce qu'il croyait ! Voulant lui faire la surprise, il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup, mais au moment ou il voulu enlacer sa taille, elle recula brusquement, s'éloignant peu à peu de lui. Son regard, plus aguicheur que jamais, était planté dans les yeux bleus de Ron, qui commençait à s'approcher d'elle.

-Serais tu d'humeur joueuse ?

Elle continua de reculer quand son dos heurta le thorax de Drago, qui lui enlaça immédiatement la taille, comme Ron avait voulu faire quelques instant plus tôt. Le rouquin cessa alors tout mouvement, son visage se transformant en tomate bien mure !

Hermione tourna la tête, attrapa vivement la nuque du blond et captura ses lèvres. Contre toute attente, elle se surpris à aimé ça, non, à adoré ça ! Drago, lui, répondit avidement au baiser de la Gryffondor. Se fut une explosion de chaleur dans le corps des deux alliés. Une chose était sure, si ils n'étaient pas dans cette situation, Drago serait aller plus loin...

Quand Hermione rompis le baiser, il fut déçu et frustré, mais n'y laissa rien paraître. Comme à son habitude, me diriez-vous !

-Tu avais raison, Weasley, notre Gryffy n'est pas intelligente...c'est un génie...

-Mais je tenais quand même à m'excuser de t'avoir crier dessus, répliqua Hermione en s'approchant de lui, j'aurais du faire ça...

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui donna une claque mémorable.

-Il est tout à vous, messieurs...

Les garçons sortirent de leur cachette et commencèrent à le tabasser. Hermione, elle, riait aux éclat, ravie de cette petite vengeance. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Ron était K.O. Avant de partir, Drago lui lança un sortilège Langue-de-plomb, pour qu'il ne parle pas de ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, le sourire aux lèvres, ravis d'avoir pus se défoulés un bon coup.

-Je suppose que le pacte est rompu... dit Hermione, une pointe de regret dans le cœur.

-C'est curieux...je pensais que tu serais plus heureuse de te débarrasser de nous !

-Personnellement, j'aimerais bien te voir sans ton fameux ''masque'', comme tu dit, donc si tu es d'accord, on abandonne le pacte, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'on continu à se détesté pour autan...

-Et qui te dit que je suis d'accord, Blaise ?

-Contrairement a ce que tu pourrais croire, la voix peut en quelque seconde dévoilé tout ce que tu essaye de cacher depuis le début...

Hermione rougit. Elle avait involontairement révélé qu'elle affectionnait la bande de serpentards avec qui elle traînait depuis quelque jours. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, la jeune Gryffondor était vraiment heureuse...

**RAR**

**(N'oubliez pas de me donner vos réponses pour l'OS !)**

**TaJuju3**** : Toujours fidèle au poste, à ce que je vois... Alors ? Tu aime toujours autan ? ;-)**

**LadyCocoMalfoy : Merci ! Juste merci !**

**sweet974**** : Voici la suite :-) Dans la catégorie méchante, je pense que Mione atteint des sommets !**

**Guest : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !**

**iamnoon**** : Alors, qu'es que tu pense de la ''vengence, dans le sens propre du terme'' ?**


	4. 4) Tisser des liens, au prix d'en perdre

**Hey hey hey ! Je suis là ! Bon, ok, j'ai UN jour de retard dans ma publication habituelle, mais bon...AÏE ! PAS TAPER, JUJU, PAS TAPER ! Bref, aujourd'hui, un piti chapitre pour faire évoluer la transformation de notre pitite Hermione ! Je vous retrouve en bas pour les RAR.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

_Chapitre 4 : Tisser des liens, au prix d'en perdre d'autres..._

Le lendemain, Ron arriva dans la Grande Salle d'un pas boitant et avec un énorme œil au beurre noir qui dévorait la moitié de son visage. Étant soumis a un sortilège Langue-de-plomb, il inventa une histoire de chute dans les escaliers pas très crédible, mais qui tenait à peu près la route. Hermione entra à son tour. Après une accolade rapide à Harry et un simple bonjour à Ron, elle se dirigea vers la table verte et argent, sous les regards accusateurs des Gryffonds comme des Serpents, ce qui eu le don de la faire sourire. Elle déjeuna avec Théodore, Blaise et Drago, s'en se préoccuper de ses ''camarades de classe'' qui, pour le coup, ressemblaient plus à des toxicos à qui on aurait annoncé une pénurie de cocaïne ! Elle sortit de la Grande Salle, le sourire aux lèvres, quant quelqu'un l'attrapa et la plaqua brusquement contre le mur.

-Hermione ! Mais enfin, qu'es qui te prend !

-Oh ! Harry, du calme ! Lâche-moi le bras, pour commencer, tu me coupe la circulation sanguine...

Le brun desserra sa prise, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

-Explique-moi ! Qu'es qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que, dernièrement, Ron m'a infiniment déçu, et que Drago à été l'un dès seul à pouvoir me comprendre, et que, sans exagération, je lui dois la vie !

-Harry, vient, Mione, à sans doute ses raisons, et tu le sais...

Ginny, en bonne meilleure amie qu'elle était, permit à Hermione de respiré un peu. Le couple s'éloigna en silence jusqu'à ce que Harry se retourne brusquement.

-Tu pactise avec le Diable, Hermione !

-Et alors ? Est-ce une si mauvaise chose ?

Sur ce, Harry s'éloigna rapidement dans le couloir, et Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur le plus proche. Elle se pinça violemment l'arrête du nez, perdue dans ses réflexions, quand une voix étonnamment douce la fit sursauter.

-Ne pas ...

Drago avait fait son entrée.

-Quoi, non..?

-Pactisez avec le Diable n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose...il suffit de savoir s'y prendre...

Hermione soupira.

-Pourquoi est-il incapable de comprendre ? Je veux juste faire une pause. Une seule fois dans ma vie, faire une pause, c'est trop demander ?

-Hermione, il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. En-dehors de Weasley, je veux dire...

nom de Eye-... ... il N'y rien ... rien ... la

Encore une fois, elle fuyait, et refusait de voir la vérité en face. Elle attrapa son sac de cour et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible, laissant derrière elle un Drago suspicieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas elle ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité. Et fois de Malfoy, il allait la découvrir !

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione était encore et toujours dans le bureau de Minerva Mcgonagall, mais ce jour là, il se passa quelque chose d'imprévu : une puissante lumière blanche envahi la pièce...et Hermione réussi sa transformation avec brio !

-Toutes mes félicitations, Mlle Granger ! Je savais que vous en étiez capable ! Mais je dois maintenant vous informez sur les conséquences de l'animagui : tout d'abord, même si vous garder votre raison lorsque vous vous transformez, vous bénéficiez des aptitudes, des réflexes et des désirs de votre animal, et comme le votre est un tigre, cela risque de s'avérer compliquer, mais j'ai tout prévu...Vous devez savoir qu'il existe une vaste prairie, caché aux yeux de tous, derrière le château. Habituellement, elle est occupée par les centaures, mais ils ont accepter d'accueillir une Animagus non-déclaré. Il y a un passage secret qui y mène, derrière le tableau du Loup-Garou...

-Mais il ce trouve dans les cachots !

-Oui, le mot de passe est _Centuri Lumi. _Votre tigre pourra y faire a peu près tout ce qu'il veut, tant qu'il ne tue pas de centaure, tout ce passera bien.

Quand Hermione retourna dans sont dortoir, elle ressentit soudainement le besoin de courir. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette sensation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repense aux paroles de la directrice. Elle compris alors que ce n'était pas elle, mais bien son tigre qui avait besoin de ce défouler. Elle pensa un instant a allé voir cet endroit dont lui avait parlé la directrice, avant de se raviser. ''Oh, et puis pourquoi pas, après tout ?'', et elle finit par prendre la direction des cachots. Elle traversa les couloirs silencieux et trouva enfin le tableau. Elle murmura le mot de passe et passa la porte. Elle se trouva immédiatement dans le cadre qui lui avait été décri : une grande vallée qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite, qui inspirait tout de suite un sentiment de liberté. Puis ce fut un déchaînement : Hermione se transforma et laissa son animal prendre possession de son être. Elle couru longtemps dans l'endroit qu'elle appelait son Paradis sur Terre. Puis veint le moment de chasser, et la tout ce compliqua...Car la jeune fille avait toujours sa pensé et sa raison, et elle s'interdisait de faire du mal aux animaux ! Cependant, l'envie était tellement forte, tellement enivrante...Elle succomba bien vite, chassant ici et là de petites proies innocentes...

Cette sensation magnifiquement agréable s'estompa lorsque la réalité lui revient à l'esprit. Elle retourna alors près de la porte et se repris son apparence humaine. Elle se retrouva à errer dans les cachot de Poudlard lorsqu'une voix sortit de la pénombre...

-Tu ne peux plus mentir, Hermione...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE. Et oui, je vous laisse méditer sur la personne qui vient de surprendre Hermione ! Je sais, je sais...je suis sadique..! Ah...il y a des jours ou je m'adore, franchement...AÏEEEEEEEEE ! JUJU !**

**RAR**

**faerycyn :****Je suis plutôt d'accord, mais je n'ais pas pus faire mieux, désolé...**

**sweet974 :**** ENFIN une amie sadique ! Je n'ais qu'un mot à te dire : patience... Une autre vengence est en approche...**

**TaJuju3 :**** Merci toujours ! Il y a une mini référence pour toi dans ce chapitre...L'as-tu trouvée..?**


	5. 5) Un confident

**B..B..Bon...Bonjour tout le monde...Bon, ok, je suis griller, JE SUIS EN RETARD ! Excuser moi, j'ai eu des examens, se sont des choses qui arrivent, malheureusement...BREF ! Aujourd'hui, petit chapitre ou je vous dévoile le nom de la mystérieuse personne qui à surpris Hermione dans la prairie. Attention...Roulement de tambour...Il s'agit de...Oh, et puis j'ai la flemme, vous verrez bien en lisant !**

**On se retrouve en bas pour les RAR, et sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

_Chapitre 5 : Un confident..._

_Merde ! Toujours là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, celui là..._ Et oui, Hermione avait quelque peu oublier que les sous-sols étaient en partie occupés par la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle voulut fuir, comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis quelques mois, mais, pour la première fois, elle y renonça. Ce n'était pas digne d'une Gryffondor ! Elle c'était battu jusque là, et bien, elle se battrait encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne la victoire.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, et je n'ai rien à te dire si je n'en ai pas envie.

Drago, car c'était bien lui, soupira intérieurement. Il n'obtiendrait pas les réponses qu'il voudrait ce soir, et bien tant pis, il les auraient de force ! Il ne voulait pas manipuler Hermione, qui paraissait si fragile, mais il n'en avait pas le choix.

-Tu aurais du dire ça avant que je ne te surprenne à entrer dans ce tableau. Si tu refuse, je prendrais tes souvenirs moi même...

-NON ! Non... La vérité, c'est...c'est...que...je suis une Animagus...

-Continuer ...

-C'est...c'est tout.

-Je ne te crois pas. Je crois que je vais devoir employer la manière forte...

-Mais...

-_Legilimens_

Puis, ce fut un déferlement d'émotion dans le corps de Drago. Il avait souvent utiliser la Légimencie, mais jamais il n'avait eu de telles sensations. Une fois dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, ce qu'il découvrit le choqua profondément. Il retraça les derniers mois qu'Hermione avait passé : il vit l'achat de son appartement, ses crises de folie, sa tristesse et son désespoir. Il revit leur discussion dans les toilettes, l'accord et leur vengeance. Voulant toujours en savoir plus, il replongea encore plus loin dans ses souvenirs. Curieusement, Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir lui fermé son esprit, comme si elle voulait qu'il sache ce qui était advenue d'elle. Drago compris vite ou elle voulait en venir : c'était un appel au secoure. Inconscient, certes, mais un appel quand même. Et il n'était pas question de l'ignorer !

Écumant une à une les pensée de la Gryffondor, il y fit des découvertes qui le marquèrent bien plus que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Il avait toujours vu Hermione comme une fille perfide, profiteuse, vaniteuse, curieuse et dépravée sang-de-bourbe, qui plus est ! Se servant sans vergogne de la popularité de Harry afin de ramener tout à elle. En fait, il en était tout autrement...Elle était douce, modeste, elle prenait ce qu'on lui donnait, sans jamais en redemander. Il vit ses liens très fort avec Harry et Ron (avant qu'il ne la trahisse, bien sure...). Sa haine du mal non justifié et de la maltraitance des Elfes de Maison. Et enfin, il vit tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui : de la peur et de l'empathie. Mais il n'y avait pas de haine, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, mais un tout autre sentiments, naissant, tout petit, presque invisible, mais bien présent. Serait-ce...de l'amour ?!

A cet instant précis, Hermione lui renferma sa mémoire et l'éjecta de sa tête. Une fois revenu à lui, Drago, encore sous le choc, ne dit pas un mot. Ce fut la jeune fille qui prit la parole en premier.

-Voilà, tu sais tout, maintenant. Et tu as intérêt à garder ça pour toi !

-Hermione, il faut que tu en parle...

-Non, Drago, personne ne doit savoir, PERSONNE, TU M'ENTEND ! PERSONNE !

-Tu ne pourras pas porter ce poids indéfiniment, et tu le sais...

Hermione éclata en sanglot avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Drago, qui la ramena jusqu'à sa salle commune. Ne pouvant pas monter dans le dortoir des filles, il l'allongea sur le canapé rouge et s'assit près d'elle. Il resta toute la nuit auprès d'elle, à la regardé dormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla seule. Elle se remémora la soirée avant de remarquer un morceau de papier poser près d'elle :

_Je pense que tu as besoin de parler._

_Un signe de ta part, et je t'aiderais, si tu le désire._

_D.M_

**RAR**

**TaJuju3 : QUOI ?! Je suis toujours vivante ?! Ca relève du miracle !**

**pompei : Bravo ! Tu avais trouvé, c'est bien Drago ! Ravie que l'histoire et les personnages te plaise !**


	6. 6) Une conclusion pour un mystère

**Bonjour ! Hello ! Hola ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oooouuuuiiiiiii et mille fois oooouuuuiiiiiii ! Hum hum...pardon, ou j'en était ? Ah, oui : aujourd'hui, beaucoup de révélation dans un tout piti chapitre (non, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, moi non plus...) ! Bref...n'oubliez pas de laissez une review, c'est très important !**

**Bonne lecture ! (RAR en bas)**

_Chapitre 6 : Une conclusion pour un mystère_

Il l'aimait. Maintenant, il en était sur, il l'aimait. Pourquoi elle ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'en fichait complètement.

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Drago était assis à sa table, prenant nonchalamment son petit déjeuné, quand Hermione apparue enfin. Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Une discutions s'imposait.

-Bonjour, Drago...

-Hermione...

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir...tu m'a forcé la main alors que je ne voulais pas t'en parler...

-Je sais, Hermione, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, mais je ne dirais rien, sur mon honneur...

-Je peux gérer ça toute seule, Drago.

Le serpentard haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

-Allez, mange, tu en as besoin !

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim...

-Hermione ! Tu ne repartiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir mangé quelque chose, crois moi !

La volonté de Drago porta ses fruits, et Hermione, après de long mois de dépérissement, mangea à sa faim, pousser par Drago. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand ils remarquèrent deux uniformes vert à la table des Gryffondors.

-Drago, c'est pas Crabbe et Goyle là bas ?

-Oui, et en compagnie de notre charmante tête rousse..!

-Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille...On devrait les tenir à l'œil.

-Je pense aussi. Crabbe et Goyle ont beau être les derniers des connards, une simple manipulation peut faire d'eux les sbires les plus fidèles qui existe.

-Ça sent le vécu ! Mais ça reste très étrange...

Ce matin là, Hermione n'écouta que d'une oreille le cour de Métamorphose, profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Ron qui complotait avec Crabbe et Goyle, ça ressemblait à un sortilège mal lancé : personne ne pouvait en prévoir les effets. Et puis il y avait ce jeune homme, blond, aux yeux d'aciers et à l'allure arrogante. Lui, le seul qui pouvait la faire frissonner d'un simple regard, faire accélérez son rythme cardiaque d'un simple contact ou bien encore la faire rougir rien qu'en lui adressant la parole. Mais au fond, que ressentait elle vraiment pour lui ?

Puis soudain, tout s'éclaircit dans son esprit, et elle manqua de tombé à la renverse quant elle se rendit compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle l'aimait, et pas qu'un peu !

**RAR**

**talex : Merciiiiii ! T'aime toujours ?**

**TaJuju : -Je part me caché, question de vie ou de mort- Sinon, t'aime bien ?**


	7. 7) Les choses s'accélèrent

**Salut ! Alors, aujourd'hui, pas d'idée pour l'intro, donc tant pis, ça sera un chapitre sans intro...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre 7 : Les choses s'accélèrent..._

Deux semaines. Ça faisait tout juste deux semaines que Hermione avait enfin accepter ses sentiments. Et, coïncidence, ça faisait également deux semaines qu'elle retrouvait sa vie d'avant. Elle mangeait mieux, gardait le sourire...Ses joues si pâles avait repris leurs jolie teinte rosé, ses yeux noisettes retrouvait leur si caractéristique petite touche de doré. Elle renaissait, sans aucune exagération, elle renaissait...

Blaise était devenu un frère pour elle, et Théodore un compagnon d'étude. Ils partageaient leur savoir, leur connaissance. Peu à peu, les serpentard remplaçaient ses gryffondors.

Pour Drago, c'était une toute autre histoire...Car ses sentiments s'amplifiaient de jour en jour, et il ne savait pas si il pourrait toujours les maîtriser. Dès qu'il la voyait, son cœur s'accélérait de manière considérable, et son pantalon commençais à devenir étroit...

A l'aube de la troisième semaine, Hermione voulut parler à Drago, en privé...

-Drago...En fait, je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je n'étais pas ton amie, et c'était même tout l'inverse, mais...

La jeune fille ne pus jamais finir sa phrase, prisonnière des lèvres du serpentard. Elle avait tant de fois rêver ce moment, et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle pus faire une parfaite constatation : La réalité était cent fois mieux que la fiction ! Si elle restait hésitante au début, sous la surprise, elle repris rapidement ses esprits, et répondit avidement. Les mains de Drago trouvèrent leur place dans le bas de son dos. Quand le manque d'air ce fit sentir, ils se détachèrent, à contre cœur...

-Pourquoi, Drago..?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi on a fait ça ? Ce n'est pas logique...

-Arrête un peu de faire marcher ta logique ! Tu te torture pour rien, écoute ton cœur. Qu'es qu'il te dit ?

-Qu'on a eu raison, mais...

-La prochaine fois que tu dit ''mais'', veille à ce que je soit là pour te faire taire...

Sur ce, il l'embrassa une seconde fois. Cette fois si, ce n'était plus un baiser doux et langoureux comme la première fois, mais une sensation bestiale et terriblement sensuelle. Dans la tête d'Hermione, tout se bousculait : il y a quelque minutes encore, elle remerciait Drago de l'avoir aidée, et maintenant, elle était à deux doigts de lui arraché sa chemise tant la frustration sexuelle était violente ! Elle aurait pu le faire si néanmoins, quelque chose ne la bloquait pas : Elle était encore vierge. Pas qu'elle en avait honte, mais elle voulait être sûre de ce qu'elle ferait, et ne pas regretté après. Le blond sentit son trouble et son malaise, et décida d'intervenir.

-Hermione, tu as le droit d'être troublé, c'est normal, donc si tu as besoin de temps, je comprendrais...

-Oui, je pense que j'ai besoin de mettre mes pensée au clair...

Oui, vraiment, elle en avait besoin...

**RAR**

**talex : J'accepte le compliment ! Milles merci !**

**TaJuju : Oui, ok, je suis en retard, et alors ?**

**faerycyn : Je crois qu'on m'a jamais fait un aussi beau compliment ! Merci !**


End file.
